


Balloon

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Death, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary honors her dead big brother.





	

Clary decided to do this alone. She could have texted Jace, but in the end this felt too personal. Clary walked through the park with the blue balloon in her right hand. Once she got to a spot where no one was near she pulled out a black permanent marker. She wrote ‘Jonathan’ on the balloon then put the marker back in her back packet. “Um, so we can’t really burry you because that would piss the Clave off and stuff. I guess I felt bad about that. I saw that parents who have miscarriages or have a stillborn, or even people who regret getting an abortion do this. They name their baby and write it on a balloon. Then they let the balloon go and I have heard it helps.”

Clary paused for a moment, “Your life never got to be yours so that’s why I thought this was a good way to say goodbye. You practically died in our mother’s womb, gosh womb is a weird word, anyway. I am sorry that you did not get to live. I think you would have been a great big brother like Alec. You probably would have grown up and been super handsome. I think you and Izzy would have gotten married and had gorgeous super model babies.”

Clary stops again to wipe a tear away, “This is a lot harder than I thought. I love you and stuff and I wish we could have grown up together. I’m going to let you go now.” 

Clary let go of the light blue balloon and watched it float away. “Bye, Jonathan.”   


End file.
